1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security fixtures and equipment, and more particularly to a device by which comparatively large packages can be passed from the front to the rear of a security counter, without direct exposure of the space behind the counter to the space in front of the counter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the days when banks had teller "windows", a type of metal cagework was actually used at the window, with a small opening at the bottom of the cage for passage of currency, change, checks, deposit slips and the like from the teller behind the window to the customer in front of the window and vice versa. When items larger than the opening were to be passed, such as a payroll moneybag, the front of the cagework could be unlatched and swung open by the teller.
Subsequently, a more open design was adopted whereby a comparatively low window was provided between the teller and the customer, and over which large objects could be passed. Even more recent developments led to a more open space between the teller and the customer. Subsequently, however, due to increased instances of bank robberies, and particularly in some areas, not only banks, but taverns, filling stations, and other businesses have adopted increased security measures virtually isolating the space behind the counter from the space in front of the counter. This has led to problems in the passage of objects larger than coins and currency. The result has been adoption of several arrangements, one of which has been known for quite some time. That is a passageway having a door at each end with appropriate locking arrangements so that only one door can be opened at a time. Another arrangement is a lazy Susan. In many instances, such arrangements required too much space or presented obstacles to installation, particularly in existing counters.